1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting apparatus which operates at low voltages. More particularly, this invention relates to a low voltage busbar lighting apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Lighting apparatuses utilizing busbars are well-known in the art. If busbar lighting apparatuses are to be operated with a standard power supply, e.g., 110 volts or 220 volts, a variety of rules and precautions for handling hazardous voltages must be observed during the installation and maintenance of such busbar lighting apparatuses. Accordingly, rigid busbars having covered and protected guides for the leads which carry the electrical current are used. Furthermore, the sliding contacts used for connecting the light fixtures to the busbars are specially shaped for added protection.
Installation of conventional busbar lighting apparatuses is generally performed by a licensed technician so that all safety considerations are taken into account. Consequently, significant costs are associated with professional installation. Furthermore, because of these safety considerations, the busbar cross-section is typically a U-shape or a C-shape. Such busbars require the use of a special covered guide for the current leads and further require that the sliding contact connected to the lamp socket be inserted directly into the busbars.
On the other hand, low voltage lighting apparatus, i.e. those designed to operate in the range of 6 to 24 volts, are also well-known in the art. Such apparatuses essentially comprise a pair of electrical wires running through the space being lighted. While these apparatuses offer a simple and cost effective solution to the problem of interior lighting, they do not permit a wide variety of options when it comes to decor and interior lighting design.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a low voltage busbar lighting apparatus which can be mounted easily and without the need for professional assistance.
It is another object of this invention to provide a low voltage busbar lighting apparatus which is suitable for self-mounting.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a low voltage busbar lighting apparatus which can be manufactured at minimum cost.
It is still yet another object of this invention to provide a low voltage busbar lighting apparatus which affords great flexibility in interior lighting design.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a low voltage busbar lighting apparatus which satisfies aesthetic requirements in interior decorating.